Unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”), commonly known as drones, include aircraft capable of flight without a human pilot onboard. Drones come in a variety of shapes and sizes and utilize different designs to achieve flight. Drones are becoming increasingly popular in government operations, civil operations, and even recreational/hobbyist use. Integrating drone flight with other aircraft and addressing safety and privacy concerns are all topics currently being considered by local, state, and federal governments to ensure the benefit of drones in a variety of applications can be safely implemented into society.